


Un informe desastroso

by aurembiaux



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer si desea evitar que el coronel Mustang revele el contenido de su informe. El problema es que hacerlo le gusta más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un informe desastroso

“Este informe es un desastre, Acero” afirmó Roy Mustang, echando con gesto displicente la carpeta sobre la mesa. “Un auténtico desastre. ¿De dónde salen tantos gastos? ¡Y no has averiguado nada de lo que se te mandó espiar!” el coronel sacudió la cabeza, entre enfadado y despectivo. “Lo peor es que no es la primera vez, Elric.”  
“Lo sé, coronel”replicó Edward, resignado. También sabía lo que le iba a pedir el alquimista de Fuego a cambio de su silencio.  
“Supongo que preferirías que esto no llegara a mis superiores” continuó Roy. Entornó los ojos y preparó el último golpe. “Podrían llegar a retirarte la pensión para tus investigaciones si sigues así...”  
“Lo sé, coronel” repitió el alquimista de Acero mientras sentía cómo su nerviosismo aumentaba.   
Mustang lo observó con detenimiento un instante.   
“Muy bien” dijo finalmente-. Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.   
Edward asintió con seriedad y se levantó. Comenzó a desnudarse ante la atenta mirada de su superior. Pero a eso ya estaba acostumbrado. A lo que no terminaba de acostumbrarse era a las reacciones de su cuerpo traidor. Él no quería hacer aquello, claro que no... pero no necesitaba mirar hacia abajo para saber que tenía una erección.  
Mustang también lo había notado, se veía a las claras en su sonrisita de suficiencia. Pero por una vez no hizo comentarios. Se limitó a observarlo de arriba abajo. Luego le miró a los ojos y comentó:  
“Cuesta un poco hacer que obedezcas, Acero. Pero en esta ocasión cumplirás mis órdenes ¿verdad?, como un buen perro del ejército.”  
Edward gruñó.  
“¿Qué, quieres que de paso te menee el rabo?” preguntó desafiante.  
Roy enarcó las cejas, sorprendido, y luego lanzó una carcajada. Echó su silla hacia atrás y se desabrochó la bragueta.  
“Pues mira, no es mala idea” replicó, burlón. “Menéamelo un poco.”  
Su subordinado se puso como un tomate al captar las posibles interpretaciones que se podían dar a su frase. Sin embargo, ahora no quedaba más remedio que obedecer. Se arrodilló ante el coronel y le dejó el pene al aire. Comenzó a acariciarlo.  
“Con la boca, Acero” indicó el alquimista de Fuego, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza para dirigirle hacia su objetivo.   
Edward comenzó a chupar, primero despacio y cada vez más rápido, como sabía que le gustaba a su superior.  
Éste estaba extasiado. Edward mejoraba a ojos vista desde la primera vez que le había propuesto hacer aquello. Ahora la chupaba con una maestría que nadie habría podido prever que tendría el primer día que, tenso y reacio, había cedido a sus insinuaciones. Aún le quedaba por aprender, desde luego... pero era un muy buen alumno. Sonrió. Lo que más le gustaba del rubio era que le recordaba a sí mismo a su edad. Él también había sido muy rápido aprendiendo. Aunque él nunca se había negado a sí mismo lo mucho que disfrutaba, como se empeñaba en hacer Acero. Aquello le divertía e irritaba a un tiempo.  
Aquel día quería comprobar si su alumno ya estaba preparado para un nuevo examen.  
Al sentirlo próximo al orgasmo, Edward trató de apartarse; hasta entonces Roy nunca se había corrido en su boca. Incapaz de pensar con coherencia, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer a su superior para detenerle fue desenfundar su pistola y apoyarla en la sien de Acero, que levantó la vista más atónito que asustado.  
“Quieto” jadeó Roy. “Hoy ... te lo vas... a tragar... todo.”  
Terminó instantes después. Edward hizo lo que pudo por cumplir su orden, pero escupió gran parte en el suelo en cuanto se sacó el pene de Roy de la boca.   
“Limpia eso, Acero” ordenó el coronel , ya más calmado. Volvió a guardar la pistola en su sitio.  
Su subordinado lo miró con rabia.  
“¡Eres... eres un malnacido!” estalló. “¡Sabes que no me gusta que te corras en mi boca!”  
“Nunca lo habías probado.”  
“¡Ni quería!”  
Mustang enarcó una ceja y recogió con un dedo un hilo de semen que aún se escurría por la comisura del labio de Edward. Luego, despacio y sin dejar de mirarle, se lo llevó a la boca para degustarlo.  
“Te acabará gustando”, sentenció. Su subordinado no dijo nada. Luego el coronel abrió un cajón y sacó un trapo, que arrojó a Ed. “Límpialo” repitió. El alquimista de Acero sabía que tenía que obedecer.  
“Ya está” indicó.  
“Muy bien. Ahora deja el trapo en el suelo y siéntate aquí” dijo Roy al tiempo que daba unas palmadas en el borde de la mesa.  
“¿No hemos acabado aún?”   
“No. No hemos acabado.”  
Edward se sentó donde le indicaba el coronel. Éste le sonrió y acarició la entrepierna de Acero. Luego inclinó la cabeza y se metió su pene en la boca.  
Ed le dejó hacer, mordiéndose el labio para contener los gemidos. Le daba rabia que Mustang supiera cuánto le gustaba aquello y siempre intentaba permanecer indiferente.  
Pero Roy no pensaba dejar que se quedara callado y frío. Quería oírle gritar, gemir y pedir más. Y se aplicó a ello.  
El alquimista de Acero empezó a jadear. Ahh, no podía evitarlo, le gustaba, lo hacía taaan bien. Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que aquello era una mamada de verdad y en comparación, la suya no tenía nada que hacer. Eso le enfureció. ¿Qué hacía pensando esas cosas? No te gusta, no quieres, nooo, se repitió como un mantra, pero a aquellas alturas sus gemidos eran tan escandalosos que su superior detuvo su actividades y sacó uno de sus guantes de un cajón.  
“Muerde esto” ordenó, metiéndoselo en la boca, y siguió con lo suyo.  
Roy estaba disfrutando a más no poder oyéndolo gemir de esa manera. Los gemidos de Ed siempre le excitaban, en parte porque sabía que él estaba intentando reprimirlos.  
Alzó los ojos. Su subordinado estaba adorable, con la trenza despeinada, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y el guante colgando de la boca jadeante. Sintió que no aguantaría mucho más, de modo que hizo que se tumbara y le levantó las piernas para tener mejor acceso a su trasero, que comenzó a lubricar con la lengua. Edward se retorció de placer.  
Impaciente, Mustang se puso de pie y metió un dedo en el interior de Acero para empezar a dilatarlo, luego otro, y finalmente se posicionó entre su piernas. Tumbado sobre la mesa, Edward le miraba expectante.  
Se quejó un poco cuando lo penetró, pero pronto empezó a disfrutar y a mover las caderas. Roy se inclinó, le lamió los pezones, le quitó el guante de la boca y lo besó con ardor. Minutos después, y sin haber sido tocado, el pene de Ed eyaculó en medio de un orgasmo brutal. Su interior se contrajo tanto que Roy no pudo más y, con un gemido, se corrió también.


End file.
